My Hero
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: With Robin gone a certain Titan is dying from the pain. Can you guess who? I’ll say at the end. Warning: SAD!Rated M just to be safe Character Death.
1. My Hero

**Summary:** With Robin gone a certain Titan is dying from the pain. Can you guess who? I'll say at the end. Warning: SAD!

A/N: Yeah my second Fanfic I'm so happy! Cough…ok…anyway!

Disclaimer: does anyone besides me hate these I mean let's think about this shall we? I know I don't own Teen Titans…sniff…but I hate to be reminded of it. It is so sad. Anyway I don't own The Teen Titans Happy? Good!

**My Hero Robin:**

Put the dawn to sleep

Don't allow the stars to weep

Harshly quiet the moon

The laughter must stop all too soon

Freeze the happy clocks

Check all the locks

Cover the tomb with flowers dead

Stop the swans in mid-tread

All the joy is gone from sight

I no longer do what is right

The sadness shall never leave

Only woe I can perceive

My happy manner has faded away

Watch my face rapidly turn gray

My heart is shattered and torn

Just leave the pieces broken on the floor

You must silence the piano

For the dead cannot hear it in the below

Become the thing you hate the most

You are nothing but a shadow of a ghost

Let your fear consume you

Become horrified through and through

You can't hide from the bitterness

Nothing more are you and nothing less

Let the wind howl through the hinterland

Watch time slip into the sand

Watch the hate become great

Still never realizing your fate

Do you hear the whisper in your ear?

Do you feel in your eye the single tear?

Do you not see your lips aquiver?

As your forehead scrunches in anger

Can you not see the end is near?

You've already lost all that is dear

You feel alone you want a clean slate

Wishing more than anything to walk through the gate

You can never again have beautiful dreams

Nothing is ever as it seems

Stopping your bomb is your greatest desire

But, tragically, you can't find the right wire

Will this pain go away?

Will you ever find your way?

No one knows what the future holds

No one knows what will become of our molds

Look at me for a moment mere

Can't you see there is nothing left in me but fear?

I have lost the last spark of my fire

These cold woeful bones greatly tire

Silence the bell

There is nothing left to tell

For you have ended your journey

You have been taken from me

I want to go back and change that date

But we all know it is far too late

My heart stopped when you fell

Just thinking about it now the tears still well

I don't know what to do

How can we go on without you?

You always told us there were risks involved

The danger grew with every case we solved

You were our leader the one to defend

But more importantly our best friend

It was not your death or birth that mattered the most

But the time in between, and to that we toast.

All the good you had done

All the times that were fun

The times you would stray

Then the times you returned to the fray

If you could see us now

I pray that you say "wow!"

I'm going to be loud

I SWEAR I'll make you proud

I wish you luck while you're passing judgment

Thought I know you'll do fine, I'm fully confident

I believe you'll spread you wings and soar

I know you'll watch over us forevermore

You always said this phrase to bold

I'll never forget…this is what you told:

"Reach up and grab a star,

Never lose sight of who you are!"

We know you are gone and yet

We will never forget that guy we met

The words on your tomb may fade with time

Yet I will never forget that sad little rhyme

To our friend and leader-

You gave us something to which we could be apart

We really wonder why you had to go

There will always be a special place for you in every heart

As our one true Hero

Silence the beating heart

I cannot bear to be apart

From you, my one true love

I hope that you are happy in the above

Let time fade to nothing

While I silence my singing

Let the world fall to darkness

'Cause with you gone my life is a mess

I tried to stand proud and tall

I swear it to you; I swear it to you all

But, as the years passed more tears fell down my cheek

My once hardened heart grew oh so weak

I tried to hold on I really did

But the pain I could not rid

I wish I could go back

I wish I could tell you what I lack

And if I could have one more moment with you

I'd sing a song one that you never knew

A song for a hero…one that saved lives everyday

But, tragically, someone up there couldn't let it stay

I wish you knew

That I loved you

Silence the pages of the books

While I recover from what was took

Quiet the woods and the great seas

Let my soul fly free

Stop time with a bang

While you listen for the song I never sang

Destroy the meadow

For nobody there ever has to go

Don't grieve for the fallen desert

For nothing is left there but dirt

But by all means little black bird

Cry for the fallen Angel that deterred

Nothing is left on my heart but a cold hating frost

It matters not anymore because you, my love, are lost.

**P.S. So did you figure out who it was? If you guessed Raven then you win a brand new R-Cycle…lol just kidding all you get is the satisfaction of knowing you were right!! Isn't that better than an R-Cycle? READ&REVIEW. Be nice, though I know it probably was terrible so BE NICE…please!**


	2. Analysis

**Title: My Hero**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**A/N: Ok this is going to be an analysis of the poem in chapter 1. Not a lot of people reviewed so I don't know maybe they are confused. But I am really doing this for all the poets out there. So this is my analysis of the poem: My Hero.**

**My Hero Chapter 2 Analysis:**

**Put the dawn to sleep-**The world must come to an end. Because, good lost the fight so evil wins.

**Don't allow the stars to weep-**Stars, to some people, can symbolize purity and truth and all good. Well that would entail citizens and other Heros. So it is like not should grieve. Because you can't change what has already come to pass.

**Check all the locks-**This symbolizes the fact that with Robin gone Raven is going to leave the Titans. Like check all the locks on a house.

**Stop the swans in mid-tread-**The swans stand for peace. And with Robin gone peace will not last. It is the same in nature and in everyday life. Take away authority and what are you left with? Chaos. You see that a lot in the, Lord of the Flies.

**I no longer do what is right-**Being pure and good Robin always emphasized doing the RIGHT thing. But, now that he is gone Raven doesn't know where to turn or what to do.

**Just leave the pieces broken on the floor-**Shows how Raven is giving up. She doesn't want to feel better. Put yourself in her position. If you get better then to her it is like she is forgetting about Robin. And that thought is not only unbearable but unthinkable.

**You must silence the piano-**Weeping mournful cries.

**For the dead cannot hear it in the below-**Robin cannot hear the pain people are in so it doesn't matter how much you cry. It won't bring Robin back. Also Robin would have wanted people to go on with their lives. Not stop just for him.

**Become the thing you hate the most-**This goes along with the whole, "I no longer do what is right," thing. This is because if Raven is not doing the right thing than she is evil. Robin's death has lead her to believe that she can't be good. And that good does not triumph.

**Let the wind howl through the hinterland**-Hinterland to me makes me think of a deserted place. A dead place. The hinterland is like the Jump City and its' citizens. Well when someone important dies it shocks everyone causes silence. This also reminds me of T.S. Elliot's poem, The Hollow Men, by the fact that the last lines are:

This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

Not with a bang but a whimper.

So Robin dying is like the end and it is so shocking there is silence.

**Watch the hate become great-**Ok when a Hero dies there is usually blame. As well as chaos. So when Robin's gone people have to blame someone. And blame can often time lead to hate.

**Wishing more than anything to walk through the gate**-This is a pretty simple analysis. The gate is heaven. Raven wants to join Robin in heaven.

**You can never again have beautiful dreams**-This is very ironic by the fact that Raven rarely ever has good dreams. Let alone beautiful dreams.

**Nothing is ever as it seems-**Ok this one I really thought about. And it comes into play a lot in life and in Teen Titans. For example this particular time it is related to the Robin Slade apprentice ordeal. Nothing is EVER truly as it seems. And Raven knows it. So she is thinking maybe Robin isn't gone. But, she realizes he is.

**Stopping your bomb is your greatest desire**

**But, tragically, you can't find the right wire-**Ok this can mean a few things:

Robin's life was the bomb and Raven couldn't stop it.

Raven's life is now a bomb and it is very volatile and she just wants it to end but she just can't do it.

Or it could just mean that all life is like a bomb and that is why we can't find the wire. Because we all must die sooner or later.

**No one knows what will become of our molds-**Molds just meaning our future selves.

**Look at me for a moment mere-**translation: remember and never forget.

**For you have ended your journey-**Robin's death.

**You always told us there were risks involved-**Cruel irony. Robin always stressed to the team that danger came with the job description. It is ironic that Robin would not heed his own warning.

**But more importantly our best friend-**stands for how Robin was not just the boss like some people in Jump City might think, but he was their friend, and the Teen Titans were a family.

**But the time in between, and to that we toast.-**Ok how you are born and how you die does not matter. It is how you lived your life. And Robin lived his well. He was a Hero.

**The times you would stray**

**Then the times you returned to the fray-**This is reference to the whole Slade ordeal, and the Red X ordeal, and how Robin always came back. Robin was always good.

**I wish you luck while you're passing judgment-**Whether Robin goes to Heaven or Hell.

**Thought I know you'll do fine, I'm fully confident-**Raven believes in him.

**I believe you'll spread you wings and soar-**Angel and the whole bat thing reference. Robin was an angel before he died.

**I know you'll watch over us forevermore-**Robin will always be with her and the other Titans.

"**Reach up and grab a star,**

**Never lose sight of who you are!"-**This is my own saying thrown into the mix. Robin has NEVER said this.

**The words on your tomb may fade with time-**Symbolizes the face that Robin, though the thought is very tragic, may and probably will be forgotten with time.

**My once hardened heart grew oh so weak-**Raven and her emotions. The death of Robin caused Raven to feel.

**I'd sing a song one that you never knew-**The song is Raven's confession of love for Robin.

**But, tragically, someone up there couldn't let it stay-**Reference to God or higher being.

**Silence the pages of the books**-Books symbolizes Raven's life. So she is pondering suicide.

**While I recover from what was took-**Robin was taken from Raven.

**While you listen for the song I never sang-**Raven's confessions of her love for Robin.

**Destroy the meadow**

**For nobody there ever has to go-**The meadow symbolizes a lot of things:

Fountain of youth perhaps because you are immortal.

Youth in itself because youth is innocence and things such as death rarely affect innocence in an UTOPIAN society. (Utopian Society is a perfect society just so ya know)

**But by all means little black bird-**Raven.

**Cry for the fallen Angel that deterred-**Robin. But it may mean that Robin died being evil. For example Robin is an angel he died because he may have made a mistake and Robin likes to think that he NEVER makes mistakes.

**It matters not anymore because you, my love, are lost.-**Raven does not care about life anymore because Robin is gone.

**P.S. I hope this helped in your understanding of the poem, My Hero. But even if it doesn't I still loved writing this. I like finding deeper meanings in everyday things. **


End file.
